


Dare

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Merry and Pippin, sitting in a tree...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 28, 2005.

Merry wondered to himself (for not the first time) how he let Pippin talk him into these things. The blanket was laid out across the limb of the tree – an old flannel quilt that Merry's mother had made for him, years before Pippin had even been born. Merry himself was laid out on top of it, and he was grateful for its thick softness, as it was the only thing keeping the bark of the branch from scraping up his bare belly and chest.

And Pippin lay on top of Merry – one hand grasping his naked hip, the other fisted near Merry's own in the quilt. The both of Pippin's feet were pressed flat against the trunk of the tree, and he used this leverage to thrust. Enthusiastically. As Merry gasped and groaned from under Pippin's weight, he had to admit (to himself, at least) that Pippin had been right. He should know better by now than to challenge Pippin to a dare.

The hand at Merry's hip slipped lower, and Merry bucked, and then tightened both arms and legs around the sturdy branch, his grip the only thing keeping him from tumbling to the ground. Oh, but Pippin was so deep inside of him, stroking him now as well with such tight, eager thrusts, and Merry muffled his broken moan against the quilt, lest someone hear. 

Merry was absently aware of the animated movement of the end of the branch, only somewhat visible through the pale curls that hung over his brow and into his eyes. How it shook and rained its leaves down as Pippin increased his rhythm. He was sure anyone walking by would see. Would look up and –

"Oh! Oh, sweet _mercy_..." Merry wasn't sure of anything then, save the force of his own release. 

The warm, sweaty press of Pippin's belly against Merry's back felt good, and for several minutes neither said anything, too content to doze and cuddle in the sunlight that filtered through the leafy branches stretching above them. Pippin began to snore, just a soft buzz against the crook of Merry's neck, and he knew he better wake the lad before they _both_ tumbled from their precarious perch.

"Pip. Pippin..." When there was no answer, Merry tried another tactic. "Lunch time."

Pippin raised his head at that, but them scowled, giving Merry's shoulder a nip for tricking him.

"Hoy, you were the one who fell asleep. And here I am, left squashed between you and my schmoogie, which is now in need of a wash."

Pippin sat up carefully, and made sure he was secure before closing up the front buttons on his breeches. But he paused at Merry's words, and tilted his head in curiosity, one ginger-coloured eyebrow rising high.

"Your... what?"

Merry was struggling to rise as well, and had to stop several times as he tried to pull his breeches back on, almost tipping one way, then the other. Color rose quite suddenly in his cheeks and ears when he realized what he'd said, and he turned his eyes down, focusing intently on his own buttons.

"My uhm... My schmoogie. The quilt my mum made me. When I was a little lad, I called it that." Shrugging, Merry looked up, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and defiance. 

Pippin sniggered a bit, then clapped a hand over his mouth when Merry's gaze turned dark. But his shoulders shook silently with his mirth, and there was no hiding it.

"Pippin Took, I swear, if you so much as breathe a word of this to _anyone_ –" But Pippin was already climbing down the tree, shirt still open and bracers hanging free, his laughter floating up to where Merry sat.

"C'mon, _schmoogie_! 's time for lunch!" Merry snatched up his shirt with a low growl, but then folded up the quilt with a bit more care before climbing down as well. Once on the ground, he chased Pippin all the way back to Brandy Hall.

~fin~


End file.
